Snowy Meadows
by littlemiss-imperfect
Summary: Charlotte Meadows arrives to hogwarts in harry's fourth year. will she be able to solve her boy problems, her parents divorce and mysteriouse death, or even worse... lord voldemort himslef? rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking In the Snowy Meadows. a fanfiction.**

Chapter 1: New to the school, er, castle

****************************************************************

i slowly trudged onto the train, holding a black bag with pink, green, yellow, and blue splatters on it, filled with my ipod, cellphone, and my purple laptop. i stuck out like a sore thumb as i walked slowly to an empty room thing. all of those kids had plain old slacks, skirts, and sweaters, opposed to my dark skinny jeans, black and purple skater shoes, and a white teeshirt with a zebra wearing a rainbow mohawk, and my green ambercrombie sweatshirt. but most of all, i am the only one here with an american accent.

i sighed and put in my earphones and turned on my ipod, going to my "Linkin Park" album, with my favorite songs ever, new divide, bleed it out, and what i'v done. my name, though, fit in pretty well, Charlotte Meadows. i had dusty blond hair, about a few inches longer than my chin, with deep brown low lights and platinum blond highlights, and my eyes, my favorite feature about me, are an amazing deep violet, and totally natural, no contacts or surgery, i was born with them.

just as the 4th song on the album was finished 3 other people walked into my train cart, one a readheaded, rather trashy looking boy (**a/n im not** **bein mean to ron mkay he is awsome, Charlotte is very jugdmental ok**.), one a girl with long wavy brown hair, and another boy with glasses, shaggy black hair... and a, lightning shaped scar?

i couldn't help myself, i took out one of my earphones, "how did you get that scar?" i said, tilting my head slightly. he looked surprised. "oh, um, i'm surprised you dont already know who i am." he said with a heavy british accent. "um, should i?" i replied, totally surprised now. "well, ya, i'm harry potter, the boy who lived." "um, nope, doesnt ring a bell." now i was really confused, "oh, i'm Charlotte by the way, Charlotte Meadows." i let a little wave out form my hand. "I-i'm Ron weasly." said the readhead, looking totally awstruck next to me, i know who will be my stalker this year. 'and i'm Hermione granger." said the girl, holding out her hand, i shook it, not really knowing what else to do.

"so, you have an american accent, should'nt you be all the way where that wizard school is, charles madison's school for witchcraft and wizardry, right?" said Ron, back to his senses now."um ya, well, i kinda, got, kicked out." i said, averting their gaze, apperantly british peple are all goody goody two shoes. " what? what did you do to get expelled?!" Hermione asked, looking slightly amazed at my juvenile delinquent-ness. "i, um, kinda got in a huge fist fight witht this one chick, got her in the hospital, due to accesive blood loss and broken a broken leg and arm."

the boys seemed to like my bad girl behavior, hermione, not so much. "wicked." said ron, still looking up and down my body, partcularly at my chest, i zipped up my sweatshirt. "how did you get in the fight, and did you use magic?" harry asked, leaning in closer. "well, she was starting shit with me, we used to be friends, but she talked behind my back and told my secrets, and i got sick and tired of it so, we got in a fight on school grounds, so ya. and i like using my own hands better than a feeble little tree branch." i now had my ipod turned off as we got into a really cool conversation about witches, wizards, and Hogwarts, the school that we would be arriving at in about an hour.

"so, i really havnt seen anyone, like you, at hogwarts before." hemione said shyly as i twiddled with my redwood wand, vines carved in at the grip. "like me, meaning total bad ass emo-skater chick, right?" i said, looking up at her, "well, ya, no ones really, dressed like that before." "hermione!" ron said as the fat old lady came up to us saying, "want anything from the trolly?" i got berti bott's every flavored beans and a chocolate frog, using five dollars worth of my "muggle money."

"well, you'll have a lot of catching up to do, seeing it's fourth year." harry said as i sighed, thinking about my old home in alabama, but unlike others there, i have a normal accent. my mom moved all the way here, leaving our friends and family behind. "ya, well, our um, headmaster said that our school was more advanced than yours." i said, hoping not to offend the 3. "oh really," hemione said, sounding like a total smart ass, "like what, what spells did you learn?" i kinda snickered on that, "well, for one we learned Avada kadavera, and the crutatious curse." i said, they all stared awstruck at me. "but thats _illigal!_" she exclaimed. and yes, it was, the ministry of magic said so. "ya, so." i said, shruggung my shoulders. "but cant your teachers get sacked for teachin you that spell?" geeze she is a goody-goody. "not if fudge doesnt find out, and besides, it the dark arts, we need to know how yo deffend ourselves." i replied, even though i could throw one hell of a punch.

the train came to a stop as a male british voice began to speak over the intercom. "all students should file off the train in a neat, orerly fashion, first years follow hagrid to the docks please." _click_. the intercom turned off. "um, do we grab our luggage?" i asked, confused as we got off of the train. "_they_ do,_ you _follow me wih the first years_." a _gruff voice said from behind my back, i turned around to see a ginormouse man with long frizzy black hair with a beard to match. i jumped back a little. "see you later Charlotte." Harry said, waving. i smiled, "call me Snowy." i said.

*************************************************************************************************

i stuck my hand into the deep, black water over the side of the boat. "AHHHHHHHH!" i said as i pulled my hand out of the water. "what? whats wrong?!" a little blong girls screamed. " SOMETHING _BIT_ ME!" i said, loud enough for hagrid to hear. "oh, dont do that, them mermaids are mean as a werewolf." he said calmly, like this happns everyday.

as we walked in my newly bought black cloak was drifting around me, i felt like jane form twilight! it was finally my turn to take a seat on the stool and have the musty old hat on my head to sort me into one of the 4 houses" Charlotte Meadows" an old woman in green called. "hm, right then. creative mind, couragouse, smart, ah! i know just where to put you!. the hat mumbled, then shouted, "GRIFFINDOOOOOORE!!!!!!" a patch magically appeared on my cloak, along with red trim on the sleeves, hood, and bottom. more than fifty students jumped up and cheered, i could hear ron, harry, and hermine the loudest. i smiled and walked over to them

"hey sexy! come here!" a male voice said, i turned around to see a pale faced guy looking at me, wearing a green trimmed cloak, slytherine. "_what_ did you just say?" i said with attitued, pissed off at him. ' ah come on, you know you want this." he said again, opening his arms. i raised my hand and bitch slapped him. " DO NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE SO SORRY!" i screamed as he whimpered and out his hands to his now red face.

"why did you slap draco malfoy?" harry said, spitting out the name as he said it. "he was calling me sexy and tryin to get in my pants." i said as i grabbed a bowl of salad. they all giggled, along with a pair of readheaded twins, probably related to ron. " thats malfoy for you." twin one said, his name was george. "ya, he tries to screw everyone!" the other one said. "and by everyone, we mean the sexy girls!" they both said at the same time, giving me a half-joking half-longing look, they were one year ahead of me but still 14, i dont think so.

"fred! george!" ron said, obviously embarassed. "ron its okay, they were just joking." i said as i gave them a look meant to say, "no way are you gettin any". "oh, suuuuuure we were." fred said. then an amzingly hott guy with bronze hair and blue eyes came up to me. "hello," he said, his voice like velvet, "i'm cedric diggory, your new here, right?" i nodded," i'm Charlotte Meadows, but everyone calls me snowy." i replied, i like this guy. "oh, well how'd you get that name?"he asked, sitting down in between me and some redheaded girl, also related to ron. "well, one time when i was really little i was playing in the snow and when i came inside i looked like a snowman. my parents started to call me snowy so it just kinda stuck." i explained, giggling at the fond memory when my parents were still together. " hm, are both your parents magic?" he asked. "well, my mom is, but my dad's a muggle, they split up when i was 5 after she told him, he just couldn't take it. but i still visit him on the weekends." everyone was listening now. "oh! i'm so sorry, that must be so tough!" hermione said, giving me a sympathetic look."no, no, its okay, it was when i was 5, i barley even remember it." i lied, actually, it seemed like only yesterday when my dad brought home the divorce papers.

"well, Snowy, its saturday tomorrow, maybe i could show you around the school." cedric said, obviousley hoping i would say yes. "um, okay." i said, not in a girly breathless way, but kind of a whatever way. now harry looked really pissed. "hey, maybe we could all go for some butterbeers tomorrow, too." cedric added, inviting harry, ron, hermione, fred, and geoge. "sure, thatd be great," hermione siad, answereing for all of them," i love butterbeers!"

"tch! forget butterbeer!" i said, "get me a tequilla!" they all laughed and we all went to our common rooms, cedric alking me to the griffindore house, despite the fact that he was in hufflepuff. "did you really mean the whole tequilla thing?" he asked, still having his arm around my back slightly, guiding me to the fat lady painting, "nah, i kinda wanted straight liquor more." i said, totally seriouse, and it was true, i love straight liquor. "okay, good, becaus ei'd prefer liquor over taquillas any day!" he said. we both laughed as a hand went up my grey skirt, i spun around to see draco malfoy, trying to get at my as." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" i screamed at him, pushing him to the groung, accidentally giving him a veiw up my skirt. "i see you wear thongs." was all he had to say. cedric stepped in for me then, "hey! leave her alone, malfoy!" cedric said, looking very threatening. draco looked horrified as cedric put a fist up to his chin and the other holding onto his shirt, malfoy ran away like the baby he is.

"sorry about him, lets just say his mother dropped him 10 too many times." i laughed, "eh, i've had worse." i said, still laughing. "so, are you seriously wearing a thong?" he asked, smiling. i giggled as ten boys all looked at me. "maybe." i said, giving a false sense of embarassment. i was, too, and proud of it, but i'll wear shorts under this thing next time i wear it. cedric laughed, "well, see you tomorrow, meet me here at about 12:30, okay?" he said. "wouldnt miss it for the world." i replied, stepping into the common room, lit by some lamps and a fire. we waved goodbye and he turned around and left.

"aw! you got a date with cedric!" one girl called out, her name was cho. "um, ya, arent you in a different house?" i asked, wondering why a ravenclaw was in our house. "oh, i snuck in to see giny." she said, putting an arm around the redhead. "how'd you get in, cho?" giny asked."the window. learning to fly a broom is very helpful." i smiled, i liked cho. we talked a little more befor i went to the girls dormitory, seeing that my red and black plaid suit cases were already on my bed, with a girl named parvati patil, with a twin sister in ravenclaw, padma patil. "hi!." she said, "i'm parvati." i smiled, she was the first girl form india i'd ever met. "i'm Charlotte, but you can call me snowy." i replied, praying to god that i didnt have to tell the story of how my nickname came to be, she already heard from harry that one.

we both got into our pajamas, my bottomes blue with white stripes from hollister and my metro startion shirt, and her in matching top and bottoms of sheep. we walked downstarirs with my laptop. i showed her all the funny videos i could think of from america that i found, mainley all from AFV. parvati laughed her head off. we satyed up until 12 talking to fred and george about pranks and funny stories. then went to bed, excited about tomorrows date with cedric diggory.

the next day i woke up at 9:00. i went to the dineing hall in my pajamas to get some coffee and a biscut, releived that cedric didnt see me in my pj's. then i went to take a shower, shaving my legs and armpits, blow drying my hair and straightening it, and putting on eyeliner and stuff. the outfit i chose were my purple skinny jeans and my black zoo york tee shirt, the letters in light purple and blue. i put in my pink hoop earrings, big enough to be a bracelet. i also wore my black and white studded belt, with pink yellow and blue tiny splatters on it. i painted my nails black and was ready to and i met outside of the fat lady painting and were off.

"...and this is the candy shop." cedric said, taking me by the hand and pulling me into the store. i was amazed at how many sweets were in just one place, hosmead was amazing! "oh wow!" i said, looking at him. he stared into my eyes, "your eyes are amazing! are they really that color?" i looked away and shook my bangs back into my face, "oh, ya, i was born with em. thanks." crap, this was exactly the reaction i get with everyone when they see my eyes. " why do you try and hide them under your hair?" he asked, pushing my bangs apart to look at my eyes again. "i dont know, i just kinda, dont really like it when people start gushing over them, it makes me feel weird." i replied, my face getting red."well dont, your eyes are beautiful, and you should show them off." he said, i smiled and we went off to the hogs head to have some butterbeers with harry ron hermione and a few other people.

"hi everyone!" i said cheerfully as i sat in between cedric and a girl named luna lovegood. "hello," she siad, "i'm luna lovegood, and you must be Charlotte, harry's been talking a lot about you." she smiled, i laughed and looked at harry, he was so embarassed. "aw harry, its okay." i said, waving my hand. after a couple rounds of butterbeer harry finally spoke, "so, snowy, are you trying out for the quidditch team?" he asked, twiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor. "well, i was seeker on my team back in america so sure." i replied. "were you good?" cedric asked, i smiled, "ya, i held the school's record for the fasted snich-catching time." i replied, i was proud of my accomplishment. "you did? a _girl?"_ ron said, okay, he just got on my bad side, hermione and i slapped his shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" we both said. "nothing." he replied, shrinking back a little. harry laughed.

after a few more butterbeers and a conversation about fudge and the ministy we all went home, cedric and i falling a little behind the rest. "did you have fun?" he asked looking down at me, considering we were aout 3 inches apart. "yes i did, we should do it again sometime." i replied, my heart skipping a eat as he had me trapped in between him and a tree. "we should." he said, leaning down to have our lips meet. "wait, wait." i said, wriggling my way out of the tree. "um, we only met yesterday, i think its to soon." my face blushed as i said this, hoping not to hurt his feelings. "oh, thats okay, i can wait." he said, shrugging his arms. "im glad you understand." i replied, streching up to kiss him on the cheek. we went on to the school, me secretly hoping no one saw what had just happened.

*********************************************************************************************************

"well, how was it?" parvati asked, leaning over slightly in our dorm, with giny, parvati, cho, and padma on our beds too. "oh, it was amazing!" i said, and then went into detail about how cedric almost kissed me but then i refused, only kissing him on the cheek. "aw! why didnt you?" giny asked, a year below us. "i felt it was just to soon, i mean, come on! we only met yesterday!" they laughed. then padma got all seriouse an quiet. "hey, do you wanna see what the boys are saying?" she asked, holding up a sting with one ear at each end. "yes! lets go!" we all said, hermione already fast asleep a few beds over. thats what you get for drinking too many butterbeers.

we walked across the hall to the balcony and sli the ear under the boys dormitory door, ron's voice came on. "... and it really hurt when they hit me!" he said, i had to giggle a little, recalling hermione and i hitting him for being sexist. "well you deserved it! girls are sensetive about that stuff!" harry said, laughing. " you know harry, you should ask snowy out on a date, its so obviouse how you like her!" fred said, hearing someone else in the distance rumaging through what it seemed like bottles. "what? i do not!" harry said as we slowly opened the door just enough to see what they were doing. ron, neville, and fred were pinning harry to the bed as george poured some sort of liquid into harrys mouth. he sat up, forcibly swallowing the liquid.

"now harry, we'll ask you one more time, do you like charlotte meadows?" fred asked, all the boys looking at him. harry reluctantly answered. "well, ya, i guess so, but its too early to tell really." he said, all of us looked at each other in shock then went back to the girls dormitory. "he _likes_ you!" cho explaimed silently, "and so does cedric! your so lucky!" all the others agreed. i was still worried about harry, i didnt know how i felt about him or cedric yet.

after a long talk about cute boys, cedric, and harry cho left with padma on the back of her broom, then giny, parvati, and i went to bed, stiill thinking about what i'd heard in the boys dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexpected surprises lead to unexpected friendships

**A/N i do not own harry potter all characters belong to jk rowling**

**************************************************************************************************

the next day was a little awkward at breakfast, i tried my best to keep it cool but the tension between me and harry was high, i knew he liked me but he didnt know what i had heard last night. after breakfast i went up to harry, "harry, "i said, a little nervouse, why was i being so wird its no big deal! "ya, snowy?" he replied, i could obviously tell that he liked my by the way he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, " um, meet in the room of requirment in an hour, okay?" he looked confused, "erm, oh, kay?" he said, i gave him one last glance as i walked away, he walked into the opposite direction. then i ran into cedric, the last thing i needed.

"hey snowy, whats up?" he said, putting one hand over my shoulder as girls glanced at me with envey in their eyes. i shook his arm off me. "um, cedric, i cant talk right now, i have to go to MC, ( **a/n whenever they mention MC that means care for magical creatures.**), um bye." i quickley walked away, avoiding his confused gaze. i went out to hagrids hut, i was happy he was my teacher, i felt a good vibe off of him.

"all righ folks, "he began in his gruff voice, " today we'll be goin to the lake to study tree sprites." parvati and i looked at each other, we shared quite an intrest in fairies and sprites, we drew them all the time. Malfoy looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes, that freaked me out.

when we got to the trees by the pond parvati and i chattered excitedly, "oh my god i'm so happy i brought my camera!" she said, pulling out a slim blue power shot camera. "are we even aloud to take pictures? what if the flash, like, screws with their head or something and it kills us?" i said, half jokingly half worried about the poor little sprites. "...and no flash photagraphy!" hagrid said, looking directly at parvati, who slipped her camera into her robe shyly, i laughed.

after a long lecture about tree sprites and such we finaly saw one. she stood three inches tall with brunette hair and pail skin. she had vines wraped around her arms and legs and her outfit consisted of green and brown ragged but beautiful cloth. "everyone, "he said as the sprite sat on his shoulder, kicking her legs back and forth, "this is aurora, she's been here for over a thoousand years, living in this very tree even before this school was here." he went on as i spaced out, finally class was over and parvati snappd a few shots of aurora without the flash so we could draw her. it was time to meet harry in the room of requirement, aka the ROR.

i finally got there were i saw harry there, sitting nervousley on a couch that the room conjured up. "hi harry." i said, oh why did i even want to talk to him about this! "hey." he said, looking at me with those same eyes that were there this morning. "um, so, i kinda overheard you guys talking about me.." i said meekly. "oh! ya, you heard that? so i guess the secrets out then, huh?" he replied. "ya, so i know that you like me." i replied, blushing now. "well, um, sorta, but iv known you for three days, so im, uh, not really sure. damn that sounds so stupid." he replied, leting out a little laugh, so did i. "ya, i agree, iv been here for three days and already i have a stalker-pervert and people asking me on dates." i smiled fondly at him, he was one of my best frineds here. "well, i guess you kinda like cedric though, huh?" he siad, soundung sad. "what? no no, well as a friend but i dont like like him!" "but i saw you kiss him on the cheek saturday." he protested. "well, ya but it was only a cheek, it didnt mean anything. i promise you that i have no intrest of having any relationship whatsoever with cedric diggory." i held up my hands, adding a "no crosses count". we laughed and then walked out of the room together, releived that we were still friends.

*************************************************************************************************************

several weeks inot the simester things were going great, i explained to cedric that i had no relationship intrests in him but being frirends, he looked disapointed but took the offer, and malfoy quit sexualy harassing me. parvati, cho, ginny, padma and i all sat in a group at lunch, along with hary hermione ron and anyone else who wanted to, and i was cedric diggory's girlfriend. parvati and i were growing very close, we became best friends within the first week, we had almost all classes together and were always partners. things were going great. it was finally into the third week when they came.

"look! whats that in the sky?!" collin called from the comon room chair, pointing to a...flying horse? "holy crap what are those!" i said, already knowing that they werre peguses pulling a silver chariot like in cinderella. it landed with hagrid flagging them down, i laughed and so did padma, parvati, ginny, and cho. over 50 girls walked out of the chariot, followed by a woman taller than hagrid! they seemed rather aquainted because hagrid kissd her hand, then she said something about the finest whiskey.

"oh! look there!" parvati said, looking through the window at a ship rising out of the lake, it was huge! " what is going on?!" i screamed, overdramatically grabbing my head like i was insane.

we all ran to the cafeteria where everyone was already at dinner. dumbledoor tapped his glass to silence the room, "students of hogwarts." he began in a loud voice, " many of you may have seen our guests ariving earlier today." he paused as everyone nodded their agreement, "anywho, i am pleased to announce that this year, we will be honored to have our school as the holder for this years TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT!" he finished, everyone cheered, i stood in shock, i'v heard about the tri wizard tournament, but never would have dreamed that i would see it! "and, just as a precaution, only students 15 and up will be allowed to enter the tournament." he added, groans of protest echoed through the room. fred and george actually yelled, "no fair! we'll be 15 in april!".

after that the girls from the chariot came in, dressd in silverish-blue dresses, running slightly and preforming a ballet show almost, i caught ron staring at theyre asses. then the most amazing guys came in! led by victor crum! "oh my god!" i said, "thats victor crum! i have a poster of him in my dorm!" all four of us squealed excitedly as he passed us, staring at hermione of all the people.

"students, this is the school of Beauxbatons and durmstang, we are ecspecially honored that the famouse quidditch playor, victor crum, will be attending our school this year!" dumbledoor was finally finished -i think- as almost the whole female population of the school screamed in excitement. dumbledoor showed us the triwizard cup and the goblet of fire, in wich we would be putting in our names to be choses for the tournament, only one person from each school would be chosen.

once we were back in the dorm parvatu and ginny emediatley strted to talk, "hey, snowy, isntit your birthday tomorrow?" parvati asked, and ya! it was september 25th tomorrow! "oh! ya it is! i totally forgot!" i said, getting excited as my 15th birthdy approched. then harry came in and sat on the couch next to me. " tommorows your birthday?" he asked, slightly worried that he didnt get me a present. "yup, i will be 15." i announced proudly, then ginny piped up, "hey! you'll be old ebough to enter into the twiwizard tournament!" i realized this too. "well, are you going to?" harry asked. " ya know what. i think i will." i replied.

ginny, parvati, and i went up to the girls dormitory to find a letter on my bed, titled charlotte. i was confused as i opened it, all it said was_ meet me in the room of requirment at midnight._ i wasnt about to go there without knowing who it was, so i replied_ not unless you tell me who you are._ i sealed up the envalope, gave the owl a treat, and sent it off.

a few minutes later the replie arrived, with the owl tapping at the window, parvati and ginny leaned in closeley as i read it aloud:" i wont tell you my name, but i'll give you a hint, my ennitials are DM." i read, questioning the dm. "awwwwww you have a secret admirer! you should go!" ginny said excitedly. i agreed to go to the ROR at midnight, though i dont know why.

i went to the ROR at midnight, dressed in plain black sweats and a red tight spaghetti strap, i walked through the door to see draco malfoy, sitting on a couch next to a fireplace. i crossed my arms ad narrowed my eyes. " so your DM? what did you call me here for? trying to rape me?"

"well, no, i called you here to appolagize for my behavior torwards you, i'm so sorry, it was really rude and inconsiterate, i know i shouldnt have put my hand up your skirt or anything." he was standing up by the time he was finished with his hands outstreched slightly for emphasis.

"well," i began, " i guess your forgiven." i replied, rolling my eyes playfuly and sitting on the couch next to him. we stayed their and talked all night long, about our dreams, aspirations, and talents mainley, we talked about our problems too. when i got through to the nice and sweet draco he was pretty cool, turns out he only acts like a pig to impress his friends, some friends they are. in the end we both fell asleep on the couch, woken up at the crack of dawn by and owl pecking on the window, good thing it was saturday.

"what does that bloody bird want?" draco said, squinting at the sun beams pouring through the windo, i got up and opened the window, letting the owl fly in and dropping the letter at my feet, the owl flew out as i looked at the letter, on the envelope all it said was "Snowy". i openned it, it was from parvati saying, "whats taking you so long? your lucky the professsor hasnt caught you? who's the admirer? did you guys do it!? love parvati." i rolled my eyes, "who's it from?" draco asked, getting up and streching out his arms, walking torwards me. "oh, its just from parvati, she's wondering whats taking me so long." i replied, smiling. "oh, well bairey anyones up yet, we should get going" draco said, taking my hand and walking us to the door.

we opened it cautiously, peeking out the crack to make sure no one saw us come out. the coste was clear. we walked back to out common rooms together, hand in hand.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"so, who was it!?" parvati said excitedly as she sat on the couch across from me, us two the only ones up in gryffindore. " can you beleive it was draco malfoy?" i said, rolling my eyes and smiling. "oh! did he rape you??!" she said, putting her hands to her mouth in worry. " no! it hought that to, at first, but then we talked and he appolagized for the way he treated me and, well, i think were actually friends now." i said meekly, embarassed a little that i was best frineds with gryffindores worst enemy. "really?!?!?!" aw thats so cute!" parvati said, that wasnt the reation i expected.

all that day draco wasnt mean to a single person, hermione included, that surprised her. i think i really changed him for the better. he came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder as i hedded down to the dining hall for diner. "so, " he began, "we friends now?" he asked, looking playfully down at me, considering we were an inch apart. "well, draco, i think it does." we smile and talked as we went to sit down at out different tables for dinner. harry and ron were staring at me. " why were you talking to draco malfoy?" harry asked, sounding slightly angry. "because were friends now, i think i changed him for the better." i replied, taking a bite out of my steak, i needed to build up my strength for quidditch try outs today, and after that i plan to put my name in the goblet of fire.

"WHAT!?" harry and ron said at the same time. "hey, at least i'm not going out with him, that part cedric's taken care of." i replied, slicing another part of my steak off and eatig it, then cedric came down and sat next to me. "hey babe." he said, kissing me on the cheek. i smiled and took a sip of my water. "hey." i replied, kissing him back. harry tensed up, i was sure that he like liked me now, even though he never said anything about it to ron, that i know of.

"so, you trying out for quidditch?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist. "sure am, and i'm putting my name into the goblet of fire." i added, taking another bite of my steak. "really? me to, too bad we cant face each other, that would be interesting." he laughed at the thought, and it would be interesting to see who would win. "my moneys on snowy." fred said suddenly, putting five dollars on the table. "really, i bet cedric could beat her, after all males are the dominent specis." ron said, hermione and i slapped him again, this time on the head.

"why even bother if there is no chance that me and cedric will go against each other in the twiwizard tournament?" i asked, taking the last bite of my mashed potatoes, slapping ron's hand when he tried to grab one of my french fries. fred and ron shrugged, i seriously think those two and george are seriousely addicted to gambling.

*****************************************************************************************************************

at the quidditch tryouts i made keeper, even though i fell off my broom when harry zoomed right past me, going after the snich, wich was my first instinct to do. then we had a mock quiddith mach, harry and i both seekers of the split up gryffindor team, my team one.

it was finally time to put our names into the goblet of fire. "ready?" cedric asked as he took my hand , i simply nodded, holding my small peice of paper with "Charlotte Meadows" written neatly on it. cedric and i both put our names into the goblet of fire, and so did victor crum, fleur delecour, and several other people. frd and george attempted an ageing potion to get their names in, but failed miserabley, we all laughed when they grew white long beards like dumbledore, people were calling them "dumbldore's twins" for a week!

that night a mysteriouse letter came for me in the mail, i was absolutley horrified from home it was from.

**well that's the end of that chapter, i will write more if i get at least 6 comments so give that littlte green button some love!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
